The wolf and the girl
by Chromink
Summary: Ame, quien decidió vivir su vida como un lobo, viviendo en el bosque, salvaje y dejando atrás la idea de ser humano. Mie (Oc), una niña que se muda al bosque con su madre y ama la naturaleza. Ambos tendrán un encuentro y con el tiempo se volverán muy cercanos.
1. Chapter 1

Las montañas de Japón no era un lugar donde a las personas les gustaba vivir, sin embargo la Señora Futawa, estaba decidida a encontrar una casa para ella y su hija.

\- Señora ¿Esta segura que quiere una casa aquí?

\- Por supuesto, es un lugar perfecto. Montañas, un clima fresco y animales, ¿que más se puede pedir?

\- Debe tomar en cuenta que aquí no es fácil vivir, es difícil transportarse a la ciudad, es un viaje de cinco horas.

\- Soy yo la que va a comprar la casa, debería usted ofrecerme algunas - contesto molesta y cansada de escuchar.

\- Di-disculpe. Comenzaré por mostrarle las que están abandonadas.

Sin más el vendedor comenzó a mostrarles algunas casas a la Señora Futawa, más ninguna llego a gustarle. Mientras miraban al rededor ella captó una casa que realmente le gustó.

\- ¿Qué hay de esa de ahí?

\- Lo siento pero esa casa está ocupada, ahí vive la señora Hana.

\- Vaya lío, realmente me había gustado. ¿No tendrá una como esa?

\- Más arriba de aquí hay una parecida, no es igual pero se encuentra muy cerca del bosque y tiene grandes áreas verdes. La verdad es que la casa si esta un poco arruinada.

\- Por favor llévame a verla.

El vendedor inmediatamente llevo a la señora a ver la casa en lo alto del pueblo. La casa estaba muy deteriorada, pero no fue algo que le importará a la Señora Futawa.

\- Me encanta, es perfecta. La compro - dijo con grandes ánimos.

\- ¿Es-esta segura?

\- Si, no hay nada que el dinero no pueda arreglar. Es un lugar perfecto para venir con mi hija. La ciudad es muy agitada, prefiero vivir aquí y viajar. A mi hija le encantará estar tan cerca de la naturaleza.

\- Me alegro que haya quedado conforme, Señora.

La Señora Futawa, de inmediato pago a unos restauradores. Ella era una reconocida veterinaria, así que el dinero no era algo que le preocupará. Al cabo de una semana la casa estaba lista, por lo que la Señora Futawa y su hija se mudaron.

\- ¿Te gusta, Mie? - Tras eso su hija asintió con la cabeza - ¡Ah! Me alegra tanto que te gustara. Desde ahora esta será nuestra casa.

\- Si, mami. - la niña dejo mostrar una gran sonrisa que dejaba mostrar su gran felicidad.

Mie, una niña de once años, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Ella era la única hija de La Señora Futawa. Mie al igual que su madre amaba la naturaleza, soñaba con ser una veterinaria como su madre. Ambas viajaban todos los días a la ciudad, Mie a la escuela y su madre al trabajo. A pesar de que se esforzaban para ser de agrado a las personas del pueblo, ellos las seguían tratando indiferente. Solo una persona las invito a su casa a pasar un rato, esa fue Hana. Las dos muy felices aceptaron la invitación y se pusieron en marcha a la casa de Hana.

\- A veces siento que las personas de este pueblo no nos quieren - Suspiro la Señora Futawa

\- Es normal, Señora Futawa

\- Llámame Dai, no me gusta mucho las formalidades - recalcó la Señora Futawa, quien ahora prefería que la llamarán por su nombre.

\- Claro. A mi puedes llamarme Hana. Como te seguía diciendo - Prosiguió con su tema anterior - Es normal que las personas te traten así cuando eres nueva, a mi me trataban igual pero con el tiempo se van acostumbrando.

\- Eso espero - suspiro - He venido aquí porque estoy en el proceso de divorcio con mi esposo, quería un lugar lejos de la ciudad para que Mie y yo pudiéramos relajarnos y estar cerca de la naturaleza. ¿Por qué decidió venir usted aquí, Hana?

\- Para criar a mis hijos, ellos ahora se han hecho grandes. Mi hija mayor tiene catorce años y mi hijo menor tiene trece - muy orgullosa sonreía al hablar de sus hijos.

Mientras las dos mujeres tenían una interesante charla, la pequeña Mie exploraba los alrededores del bosque que estaban cerca de la casa de Hana. Brincando de aquí para allá, mirando cuanta flor veía y persiguiendo cualquier insecto en su camino, sus risas eran señal de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. La pequeña comenzó a seguir una mariposa y se adentro un poco más en el bosque.

\- Te tengo, pequeña mariposita - Dijo muy alegre de haber capturado la mariposa, a la cual dejo ir después. - ¿Eh? Me he adentrado más de lo que debía, pero esta muy lindo aquí. Vamos Mie no olvides el camino a casa - se dijo a si misma.

Mientras seguía jugando y mirando todo animal que le pasará cerca, vio pasar algo muy rápido. La niña muy curiosa decidió seguirlo, para saber que había sido. Mie camino hasta llegar a un arroyo, muy cautelosa se acercó y logró ver un lobo. Al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, los lobos eran sus animal favorito y ver uno por ella misma le hacía muy feliz. Intento acercarse más para apreciarlo mejor, pero con sus pies quebró una ramita que estaba en el camino. El lobo se percató del ruido y de su presencia. Mie se asustó, pensó que el lobo la atacaría, pero él solo la miro fijamente. Ella tenía miedo así que no se movió de donde estaba, pero con su mano saludo al lobo y le regaló una sonrisa. Dai grito el nombre de su hija, y Mie tuvo que regresar.

\- Adiós, Señor Lobo. - sonriendo se despidió de ese lobo que estaba en el arrolló y quien ella había bautizado como "Señor Lobo".

Mie regreso a casa de Hana, donde su madre la estaba esperando. Llevaba muchas flores que mostrarle a su madre, al llegar eso fue lo primero que hizo.

\- Mira, mami. - Con una expresión de felicidad la niña puso lo que había encontrado en el piso de la casa. - He encontrado muchas flores, también he visto muchos insectos y muchos animales.

\- ¿Te has divertido, Mie? - Hana le pregunto a la niña.

\- Si, si. Es muy divertido andar por el bosque, ¡Me encanta!

\- Pero mírate, te has ensuciado toda - riendo Dai limpiaba un poco la cara de su hija.

\- Mie me recuerda mucho a mi hija cuando era pequeña, siempre jugando y brincando - riendo Hana recordaba a su Hija. - Iré a preparar la cena.

\- Déjame ayudarte - se le unió Dai

Mientras Hana y Dai preparaban la cena, Mie curioseaba en la casa, mirando cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante. Llego a un estante, donde miro que había una pequeña identificación y le llamo la atención.

\- ¿El es su esposo? - preguntó la niña curiosa.

\- ¡Mie! Deja de estar preguntando - la regaño su madre.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Si, era mi esposo. Lamentablemente hace bastante que murió.

\- L-lo siento, y-yo no quería - apenada por su pregunta se disculpaba.

\- No te preocupes, Mie. No pasa nada, no me molesta hablar de él. - aclaro Hana tocando la cabeza de la niña.

La cena estuvo lista y todas fueron a comer. Hablando sobre sus trabajos y la escuela, las dos mujeres parecían llevarse muy bien. A Mie le había encantado la comida, tanto que pidió un poco más.

\- Mie, cuéntame que más viste en el bosque - le decía Hana a la niña, para entablar una conversación mientras comían.

\- No me van a creer, pero vi algo sumamente genial. ¡No puede creerlo! - alegremente contesto la niña.

\- ¿Qué viste, cariño? - su madre le pregunto

\- ¡Un lobo!

\- ¿¡Un lobo!? No sabia que habían lobos por aquí.

\- ¿Estas segura? - Hana se exaltó un poco. Sabía que ese Lobo era Ame, su hijo.

\- Si, estoy muy segura. Era un lobo muy bonito, le he puesto "Señor Lobo".

\- ¿¡Señor Lobo!? - Hana dejo salir una risa - Vaya nombre, seguro que le gustará.

\- El lobo es mi animal favorito, estoy muy feliz.

\- ¿A si? Parece que tenemos algo en común, también amo los lobos.

\- Mie, esta bien que te gusten los lobos pero es peligroso que andes por ahí siguiendo lobos, pudiste salir herida o algo peor. - regaño Dai a su hija.

\- Mamá...

\- No te preocupes, Dai, puedo asegurarte que es un lobo completamente inofensivo.

\- Bueno, pues espero que lo sea. Los lobos no suelen serlo.

\- Los de por aquí si lo son, no te preocupes. Mie puede jugar todo lo que quiera en el bosque sin necesidad de preocuparse por un ataque animal o algo así.

\- Vaya, me alegra escuchar que los animales sean tan amables.

Luego de una charla muy larga, Dai regreso con su hija a su casa. Ambas estaban muy agradecidas con Hana por su amabilidad. Al regresar a casa Dai preparo todo para la hora de dormir, Mie aprovecho el rato que le quedaba para hacer un dibujo de ese lobo que había visto, y luego pegarlo en la nevera. Cuando su madre la llamo a dormir, Mie se dirigió, y durmió con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con ese lobo que tanto le había gustado.

Gracias por leer.

espero que les haya gustado. ouo


	2. Capítulo 2

Era un buen día para Mie, era sábado y lo pasaría en casa con su madre. Ambas estaban dispuestas a salir de exploración con Hana, pero repentinamente un fuerte viento con lluvia apareció.

\- Creo que nos tenemos que quedar en casa, llamaré a Hana para avisarle. - suspiró la madre - Pero no te preocupes, Mie, la pasaremos bien aquí. Cartas y chocolate caliente para la ocasión.

A pesar del clima, Mie y su madre se las arreglaron para pasarla bien. Este no fue el caso para el Lobo del bosque, el viento había tumbado un árbol y este le había lastimado una de sus patas, con costo podía moverse un poco. Ame se había preocupado porque no podía moverse ni como humano. A como pudo se levantó del lugar y decido quedarse en un lugar mas tranquilo, la orilla del arroyo. Veía como su pata sangraba mucho, pero no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. La noche no fue favorable para él, estaba hambriento, preocupado y con frío.

\- Después de todo esta es la vida que elegí - suspiró el joven lobo.

La mañana siguiente fue totalmente diferente, el sol brillaba y había brisa que refrescaba. Mie pensó que sería un buen día para jugar en la montaña.

\- ¡Ya me voy! - grito la niña, saliendo entusiasmada de su casa.

\- ¡No vuelvas muy tarde!

Mie amaba jugar en el bosque, estaba muy agradecida con su madre por haber elegido ese lugar. Insectos, flores y animales, era perfecto. Mie se adentro más en el bosque, quería chapotear un poco a las orillas del arroyo. Al acercarse, Mie se encontró con el lobo del día anterior. Él solo levantó su mirada de manera arrogante, seguramente estaba apenado de haber salido herido. Mie inmediatamente se percató de la herida en su pata, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ayudarlo. Intento acercarse, pero el lobo se alteró un poco.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. No pienso hacerte daño - hizo un ademán de clama para intentar tranquilizarlo - Quiero ayudarte, si no me dejas te pondrás peor.

Ame al ver la intención de la niña se tranquilizó. "¿Qué podía hacer una niña para ayudarme?", pensó. Mie se acercó a él cuidadosamente, al llegar acarició su cabeza.

\- Señor Lobo, realmente yo no puedo hacer nada - Al escuchar eso, Ame bajo su mirada - Pero mi mamá, ella si podrá ayudarte - la niña mostró una sonrisa - Quédate aquí, iré por mamá.

"¿A dónde podría ir en esta situación?", pensó Ame. Mie corrió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que ese lobo realmente necesitaba ayuda. Al contarle a su madre, esta no dudo en seguir a su hija para ayudar al animal. Se dieron prisa y llegaron rápidamente, Ame se asombro de ver lo interesadas que estaban en ayudarlo. Dai de inmediato se acercó a él, aplicó algunas cremas y vendas.

\- Estas listo, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. No salgas cuando este haciendo un mal clima. - le aconsejo Dai

\- G... - al punto de decir algo, Ame recordó su posición como Lobo y se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia para dar las gracias.

\- ¡Me alegra que estés bien! - Con alegría dijo Mie. Riendo, lo abrazó. - ¡Eres tan suave! - Ame no se sintió muy cómodo con eso

\- Parece que estas incomodado al Señor Lobo, cariño - riendo dijo su madre. - Ven, vamos ya a casa, Es hora del almuerzo.

\- Adiós, Señor Lobo. Por favor no se lastime más.

Mie y su madre se fueron a casa, por otro lado Ame fue en busca de comida. Todos los días Mie salía a jugar al bosque, algunos días iba luego de la escuela. Siempre tenía la esperanza de ver al lobo, pero durante un tiempo no lo vio. Un día Mie estaba tratando de escalar un árbol para alcanzar un fruto, pero le era imposible llegar. Después de tantos intentos, Mie sintió que algo la empujaba para que subiera con más facilidad. Se sorprendió y miro hacia abajo y vio que el lobo era quien la estaba ayudando, con su ayuda pudo conseguir el fruto. Como muestra de agradecimiento, Mie le regaló la mitad del fruto al lobo, él se dispuso a partir.

\- ¡Espera! - al escuchar esto Ame se detuvo - Siempre vengo aquí, quería ver que estuvieras bien. Supongo que ya ha sanado del todo tu pata - Ame asistió con la cabeza - ¡Me alegro! - Mie mostró una gran sonrisa - Oye, ¿por que no te quedas más?, podríamos jugar y hacer muchas cosas. Podríamos ser amigos, Señor Lobo. - Ame la miro y luego comenzó a correr. A pesar de que no era lo suyo acepto jugar con Mie - ¡Ah! ¡Correremos por el bosque! ¡Nuestro primer juego! ¡Espérame! - reía y empezó a seguirlo.

Corrieron por mucho tiempo, dando vueltas por todo el bosque. Se divertían mucho, aunque al final ambos quedaron cansados y sucios, en especial Mie. Este fue el comienzo de su gran amistad. Después de ese día ambos comenzaron a jugar juntos todos los días, corrían, escalaban, jugaban en el arroyo y descubrían juntos, Ame se había convertido en su maestro y compañero de aventuras. Muchas veces quedaban tan agotados que decidían tomar una siesta en medio del bosque, en esos casos Ame servía como almohada y protector de Mie.

\- Señor Lobo - decía Mie soñolienta despertando de la siesta - Es hora de que regrese a casa, tengo que ir a la escuela mañana. - Ame se levantó y se despidió de ella frotando su cabeza en ella - Buen chico, buen chico - respondió con risas dándole cariño en su cabeza - Nos vemos.

Ame miraba como Mie se alejaba de ahí. Ya hace algunos meses que eran amigos, quería ser humano para jugar con ella como un niño, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que ella se asustara y perder a su única amiga.

\- Quisiera poder preguntarte que sería lo correcto, papá - dijo mirando al cielo. - Ya incluso he olvidado muchas cosas de lo que es ser humano.

Ame pensó que en pregúntaselo a su madre, pero luego recordó que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por ahí, seguro ella lo debería odiar. Decidió no preocuparse más, después de todo a pesar de sus diferencias ellos eran amigos. Se dirigió al árbol donde solía dormir.

\- Mie, me pregunto ¿que es lo que nos hace tan parecidos? - se dijo a si mismo y cerró los ojos, esperando que llegará el nuevo día.


	3. Capitulo 3

Era lunes por la mañana, Dai levantó a su hija porque tenía que ir a la escuela. A Mie parecía no agradarle la escuela, por lo que Dai tenía que luchar bastante con su hija para que fuera. Era un viaje muy cansado de cinco horas. Dai tenía que viajar a la ciudad por su trabajo, por lo que ella se encargaba del transporte de su hija.

\- No quiero ir, mamá - renegaba como siempre Mie en el auto.

\- Mie, ¿Podrías decirme que te molesta?

\- N-no es nada, solo no me gusta.

\- La escuela es divertida

\- ¡No! El bosque es divertido, no la escuela.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - suspiro su madre.

Mie llevo un día normal en la escuela, como siempre. Cuando regreso a su casa se dirigió a jugar al bosque. Como todos los días, se encontró con su amigo el lobo. Jugaron hasta el cansancio y luego tomaron un descanso bajo un árbol.

\- No me gusta ir a la escuela - comento Mie, Ame centro su atención en ella - Ellos me molestan, no les gusta como soy. Es difícil ser humano, siempre tienes que encajar con los demás, si no eres de su agrado no te van a aceptar. Me es difícil encajar con mis compañeros. Se que pensarás que estoy loca por hablarte - Soltó una risa - Pero realmente siento que me entiendes. ¿Verdad que si? - Ame asintió con su cabeza - ¡Que alivio! - Dejo mostrar una gran sonrisa y abrazó a su amigo.

Ame recordó que a él también le era difícil encajar con los humanos, muchas veces tuvo que soportar burlas en la escuela y Yuki tenía que ir por su ayuda, por esa razón había preferido vivir como Lobo. Comprendió que ambos, tanto él y Mie, no se sentían comprendidos por los humanos, más en cambio encajaban con los animales. "Así que esa es la razón por la que nos llevamos tan bien", pensó Ame.

\- A pesar de que eres un lobo adulto, te comportas como un niño - continuó la niña - Si fueras un chico seguramente nos llevaríamos muy bien - dejo salir una sonrisa

Ame normalmente era muy serio, después de todo él era un lobo adulto y mandaba el bosque. Cuando estaba con Mie le era imposible no comportarse como un niño, humanamente lo era. Él nunca había tenido ningún amigo en su infancia, por lo que no sabia que era divertirse con otro niño por eso dejaba salir su niño interior cuando estaba con Mie. Ame realmente disfrutaba su compañía.

-Se está haciendo oscuro, creo que es mejor que me marche a casa. Hasta mañana - acarició su cabeza.

Cuando Mie se iba no vio que había un pequeño desnivel y termino torciendo su pie. Ame corrió en su ayuda al ver que se había caído.

\- Que mala suerte, ¿ahora como llegaré a casa?. - Ame hizo una señal con su cabeza, para hacerla entender que subiera a su lomo - ¿Quieres llevarme a casa? - Él asintió - Tal vez será mucha molestia para ti, no es bueno que lleves un peso como el mio - Ame insistió nuevamente - Esta bien, si insistes no podré decirte que no.

Mie subió al lomo de Ame y él la llevo a casa. Le fue un poco difícil, pero no pensaba dejarla en el bosque. Al llegar a casa de Mie, ella llamo a su madre. Mie le mostró a su madre su pie y le comento que el lobo la había llevado a casa.

\- Siempre estas cuidando de mi hija ¿Verdad? - Dai dejo salir una sonrisa - Gracias.

\- Parece que no podré salir durante un tiempo - se quejaba Mie.

\- Así es, porque tendré que vendarte y tendrás que guardar reposo.

\- Oíste, no podré salir - se dirigió a Ame con un tono triste - Pero vendrás a visitarme ¿Verdad? - Ame asintió - ¡Gracias!

Ame se marchó, y como lo prometió todos los días llegaba a visitar a Mie. No podían hacer mucho por la condición de su pie, pero usualmente Mie le habla sobre su vida, su familia, su escuela o le leía libros, también siempre solía quedarse dormida. Dai no se preocupaba porque a su hija le pasará algo, sabía que su amigo la estaba cuidado, así que se iba tranquila para su trabajo o solía ir a visitar a Hana.

\- Y desde entonces se ha hecho amiga de ese lobo, son relamente inseparables - le contaba a Hana, quien al escuchar eso parecía que le habían salido algunas lágrimas. - ¿Estas llorando?

\- N-no, es solo que me ha hecho muy feliz saber que se la pasan bien. Me alegra saber que ese lobo no es solitario y triste.

\- Ya veo - respondió un poco confundida por la actitud de Hana.

Comenzó a llover un poco fuerte y Dai tuvo que marcharse. Al llegar a casa la lluvia era más y había comenzado un violento viento. Ame se dispuso a marcharse, pero Mie lo detuvo.

\- Deberías quedarte, Señor Lobo. La última que llovió así, te lastimaste. No quiero que te pase nada, quédate. Mamá no se molestará, ¿Verdad, mamá?

\- No es una molestia, has cuidado mucho a mi hija, puedes quedarte si quieres.

Ame acepto quedarse en casa de Mie, después de todo hace mucho no dormía en una casa. La madre Mie comenzó a alistar la cena y un baño para su hija, mientras ellos dos jugaban en la casa.

\- Me gustaría saber tu nombre - le decía Mie a Ame - Digo, tienes que tener uno, tu madre debió darte uno. Me gustaría conocerlo y saber el porque te llamas así. - Ame la miro, pensando que también le gustaría que lo supiera - Mi nombre significa "niña que ama la naturaleza", mis padres me lo dieron porque querían que su hija amará la naturaleza, al parecer no se equivocaron. - reía.

\- ¡El baño esta listo! - gritó Dai

\- ¿Alguna vez te has bañado con jabón y shampoo? - Ame ignoro la pregunta, sabía que era una invitación al baño - Vamos, es bueno bañarse - Mie llevo a Ame casi obligado al baño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Vas a bañar al Señor Lobo? - Reía su madre.

\- Si, seguramente nunca se ha bañado.

\- Cariño, los lobos salvajes no se bañan. No son como las mascotas. - seguía riendo su madre

\- Él no es mi mascota, es mi amigo y por eso quiero regalarle un baño.

\- Bien, bien. No tarden mucho la cena esta casi lista.

Ame se moría de pena por estar dentro del baño con Mie, intentaba no mirarla. Ella comenzaba a jugar con las burbujas y el agua. Hace mucho que Ame no recibía un baño, relamente se sentía muy a gusto. El baño termino, Mie seco el pelaje de Ame con un paño y luego fue a ponerse su pijama. Cenaron y fueron a dormir. Mie quería que Ame durmiera con ella, y su madre no se molesto por eso. Ame se preguntaba que tal vez debería traer de vuelta su humanidad e intentar llevar una amistad normal, pero no podía abandonar el bosque. La noche fue fría, pero agradable. Con el tiempo el pie de Mie se recuperó y el tiempo de juego volvió a las montañas.


End file.
